


It's Gonna Be Okay

by Honse



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Alien Technology, Forming Friendships, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Havve learning how to be a cool dude, Hurt/Comfort, I hope you have a good day!, I'll update tags as I go I'm new to ao3 ;-;, Light Angst, Lore is heavily based on the 2015 interview article, Origin Story, Prehistoric setting, Rescue Missions, Sung also does SCIENCE, Sung has a cool spaceship too that's rad, Sung is big anxious, Swearing, Team Bonding, This is a no horny zone, Time Travel, knife wielding robot, learning to trust again :), lots of robotics talk, oh dinosaurs??, probably some minor violence/blood but nothing too graphic, repairing robotics, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honse/pseuds/Honse
Summary: To defeat boredom once and for all, Doctor Sung must find the perfect bandmates, starting with the mysterious and enigmatic drummer whose existence defies all laws of science. But once he's found, saving his life is a whole other obstacle Sung did not anticipate. His mission in peril, Sung now needs to resurrect a murderous cyborg and convince him to join the band. Everything will be fine in the end, right?The story of how Sung first met Havve
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

Doctor Sung had achieved every possible accolade on his homeworld. Immeasurable musical prowess, a vast array of black belts, even a doctorate in Experimental Highkicks from the most prestigious institution in the cosmos. Yet still, he could not fill the sense of loss he had felt for eons now. None of his accomplishments had vanquished his ultimate foe, the force that killed his parents and left him alone; an orphan left adrift in the wake of boredom. He now wandered the cosmos alone, searching for meaning within the void of space. On every planet, every galaxy, and every point in time that he visited, Sung witnessed the same plague. Mindless creatures, bored out of their skulls, shuffling about with no purpose in life, no spark of joy to fuel their passion.

Across all of his journeys, one thing would always remain consistent for Sung. No matter where he went, he could always unite people using the power of music. Sung often found himself taking rests on small planets, and he'd keep himself busy by busking for the locals. At first, his goal was always to earn enough of the local currency to buy dinner. But he afterwards realized the power his music had. He watched as onlookers gained a gleam in their eyes, drawn like moths to a flame to his melodies. As he hit his final notes, those that had once been lifelessly wandering were full of life. They were dancing, grooving, and enjoying every minute of the songs Sung would play for them. It was then that Doctor Sung realized the true power that he wielded and how he could achieve his ultimate goal. He returned to his spacecraft and ran simulation after simulation, and all lead to the same result. Doctor Sung had the power to eradicate boredom forever. He couldn't do it alone, however. He needed to form a band, one without compare across the vast expanse of space and time.

Once he had determined his mission in life, there was no changing his mind. Nothing had ever been more certain to him. A complex mathematical equation had determined the exact elements that this band needed. First, he needed a medley of synthetics sounds capable of holding a melody, creating harmonies, and serenading with vocal lines. Doctor Sung has determined this role to be his best fit, given his mastery of synthesis and oscillation. But he needed at least three more elements to create the perfect band. He needed an iron-willed drummer, always capable of keeping the time to create a rock-solid foundation for every tune. He needed a funky bassist, not afraid to experiment and get the most stubborn of crowds grooving. And he needed a virtuosic guitarist with endless stamina to shred, one who could create melodies out of thin air and turn the shortest lick into a symphony of sound. He needed to find the best musicians across all of time and space. They must be able to stand on their own musically. But when brought together, the combined musical prowess and friendship between them may be the best chance Sung has to eradicate boredom forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!!! Thank you for reading the prologue of my first adventure into A03! I just wanted to let y'all know a little bit of how this is gonna roll out! I have my road map set out and there should be roughly 9 chapters. I'm fairly uh,, verbose and I like to write L O N G chapters so each chapter will range from 1200-2000 words! I have a rough idea of what the contents will be, but as things evolve I'll add/remove tags as I see fit! I'll also add content warnings if I feel they're necessary, but I don't think they'll be anything too graphic tbh. Rated teen for swearing and probably some minor violence/blood mentions because... Havve being Havve, you get it.
> 
> I recently started a new job and I also work freelance doing commissions, so writing mostly happens during my commutes and in my spare time. I have the first two chapters done (Chapter 1 will be going up at the same time as this prologue!), and chapter 3 is currently in the works. I sadly can't commit to a super regular/strict upload schedule, but publishing chapters should give me the motivation to actually get my butt in gear and write them! If you are excited to see where this story goes, subscribing to me/this story will probably be the best way to see when new chapters come out! I really love hearing feedback, so feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> I'm high-key nervous because I haven't published a fic since middle school :')
> 
> Much love xoxo Honse


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now knowing his mission in life, Sung begins the search for his bandmates, which proves to be much more difficult than anticipated.

Endless days and nights were spent running these simulations and scanning the galaxy to find his potential bandmates. Sung had pulled his ship into a quiet corner of the cosmos. One where he wouldn't be bothered by passing vessels or spatial debris, and one that still had excellent wireless connectivity. He descended into his ship's lab, closing himself off from all distractions. His work desk was cluttered with formula-covered papers and old coffee mugs. Sung sat there, furiously tapping at a giant screen, referencing his notebooks full of calculations. It had been weeks since Sung has found his mission in life, and he would be lying if he didn't admit feeling a bit beat down at the slow progress. Do these people even exist, he thought? Maybe he needed to widen his search horizon, or perhaps he had to lower his standards.

But nevertheless, Sung persisted. His tenacity was almost deadly at times, but Sung was beginning to lose hope. As he punched one final set of calculations into his computer, Sung ascended into the cockpit to stretch his legs. He switched on his coffee maker and took a seat in the captain's chair. As his stress and anxiety grew, staring into the endless expanse of space always brought a sense of calm to Sung. He had lost track of his age, or rather stopped counting around 10 billion years. Doctor Sung had seen many things throughout his life, from the birth of the universe to countless species' evolution. But some things had always remained for him, like the bright stars in the sky. The coffee maker switched off, he poured himself a cup and continued to gaze out into space. His ever-glowing prismatic core cast a feint, assuring glow over his mug of coffee. Sung was trying to cling to his last shreds of optimism. He told himself that it would all work out, and everything would be fine. But he knew deep down that he was running out of options.

Just then, he heard an electronic noise from down in his lab. Not the usual "error" jingle that he had been hearing for weeks now. It was a more triumphant note that punctuated success. Setting down his coffee, he rushed down to his lab. A bright light pinged onto his screen. Then a second, right next to it. Then a third, much farther to the left. Sung double-checked his calculations before prematurely celebrating, but he was finally successful. He had found his bandmates. Now it was just a matter of convincing them to join. And so, Doctor Sung began formulating his plan.

Other than a stardate and a set of coordinates, Sung had little to no information about these people. He only knew that, according to his calculations, they were the best musicians in the cosmos and the cure to boredom. The first two, the guitarist and the bassist, seemed to be from the same time period, several thousand years in the future from where Sung currently sat. Several galaxies away from him, they did not originate from the same planet. But there were a few brief moments in time where they were together. However, after most of those encounters, the timeline split into many scenarios, most of them unpleasant. He would need to intervene at a precise moment to avoid any casualties. Sung decided that it might be smart to have backup for that mission, just in case it gets out of hand.

The remaining member, the drummer, was a bit harder to track down. His presence was seen in several times and galaxies, but almost always as a brief blip, not long enough to make contact. The timeline made no sense to Sung. He couldn't fathom how or why this creature appeared at so many different points in time. But finally, he found a point where he could make contact. It was much farther in the past, roughly 250 million years from where he was currently idling. Similar to the other two, there was a short window of time where he could safely reach his target. But if Sung couldn't make it during that window, it would be too late. While he didn't get the full picture from the bizarre web of dates and times, he could tell that it was the end of the line for his potential bandmate. Sung's ship was capable of travelling through not only space but time as well thanks to its Time Crystal, but time travel is more of an art than a science. He would need a good dose of luck to make this tight window.

Sung rushed up to the cockpit, his optimism in full swing once again. He punched the stardate and coordinates into the Time Crystals interface before taking a seat in the captain's chair, which was several paces to the right. Sung had several millenniums worth of experience piloting his ship by himself. Still, the prospect of having crewmates to assist him was exhilarating, while also nerve-wracking. The Time crystal whirred and shone as it prepared to make the spatial jump. Sung assumed his command and pushed the ship into high gear, flying full throttle into the past. The ship zoomed forward before disappearing into a rift of hyperspace. It took less than a minute to jump several millions of years into the past, thanks to the powerful crystal. The ship emerged through a second rift, and Sung stared at the tiny planet.

The pale blue dot of the Milky Way Galaxy was much different than Doctor Sung remembered it. He had visited Earth a few times before, but never this far in the past. According to his ship's internal computers, the planet was inhabited primarily by dinosaurs and prehistoric mammals at the moment. But there were a few blips in the system, intergalactic creatures who didn't belong there. Sung gathered that he was one of them and that his target was another, but the rest were a mystery. The ship circled around the planet to find a point of entry, and more importantly, a safe landing spot. The indicator on the screen faintly flickered with a red light. When he travelled back in time, he gathered a bit more information on his potential bandmate's condition. But Sung grew nervous as he realized he was barely emitting any vital signals. The situation might be worse than Sung had anticipated, and even worse, he might be too late.

Sung pulled his ship down as delicately as he could, wanting to avoid crushing any foliage that some young dinosaurs needed for sustenance. He also wanted to minimize his impact on the timeline since he was already taking a huge risk with this mission. He landed on a small rocky plateau. On one side, it led to a beautiful plain filled with creatures and plants of all sizes. On the other side was a rocky mountain full of jagged rocks and deep crevasses. To protect himself from any potential danger, Sung threw on his armour. He donned his chest plate and pauldrons, which clicked into the prismatic core that has been embedded into just chest for eons. He secured his signature pylon, making sure it's internal lights shone brightly, and tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever dangers awaited him outside. He had no clue what to expect. Would he need any tools or supplies? Sung grabbed a few of his smaller tools and secured them onto his belt. Better be safe than sorry. He also holstered his favourite pair of nunchucks. Would nunchucks be able to fend off a dinosaur or whatever danger awaited him outside? There was only one way to find out.

His ship's large doors opened, emitting a small puff of steam as they adjusted to Earth's atmosphere. His ship's main computer beamed its data onto a small screen on his bracer, guiding him to his new bandmate. The air was fresher than he had ever felt on Earth. Sung had passed through a few different earthly timelines while researching the effects of boredom, but never this far in their past. Free of any pollutants or traces of chemicals, the atmosphere was clear and refreshing. Sung was delighted to see a world so untouched by pollution and marvelled at how much they could accomplish over time. But as he followed the map towards his destination, he started feeling a bizarre aura. The closer he got, the stronger he felt it. It was like a heavy mist that descended over his mind. It'd didn't cloud his senses as much as it imposed a sense of dread over him like a pressure pressing at the back of his skull. As he reached the top of the rocky plateau, he saw a cave to his left. He checked his map and felt the dread grow as he confirmed that the powerful, dark energy he was sensing was coming from that cave. Sung took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, then took his first steps into the cavern. At least he didn't need to bring a flashlight. Between his pylon and his prismatic core, Doctor Sung provided enough light to illuminate his surroundings. But he jumped back in surprise as a large flock of winged creatures pour out of the cave. He calmed his nerves once again, then peaked into the cave for a second time.

The cavern was musky and damp. It smelled strongly of earth and moss, and the rocks glistened under the light of Sung's core. Stalagtites on the cave ceiling were wet with condensation, and they created a constant dripping sound. Sung was thought about how large they'd be in a hundred thousand years or so and marvelled at the power of nature. But despite these marvels, he still felt the powerful energy radiating from deeper in the cave. It grew stronger and stronger, rattling his mind around. After a few minutes of searching, he saw a faint glimmer in the distance. His light was bouncing off of something different, something metallic. As he got closer, he strained his vision to see the faintest red light emitting from something. He hurried his pace, checking on his screen to see he was rapidly reaching his destination. Sung didn't know what to expect in this cave, but somehow what he found defied all expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, hope you enjoyed the first official chapter! I'm already done with the 2nd chapter but I'm gonna wait a bit before posting so that I can get a move on the 3rd one as well. So just enjoy the anticipation and cliff hanger ;3c I'd love to hear your feedback if you enjoyed, or if you enjoy this length of the chapter! So far the second is looking like it will be a bit longer, so buckle up for that ;-;
> 
> xoxo The one and only Honse


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! This chapter has some description of internal organs/some stuff that while I don't think it qualifies as "body horror" it might be kinda icky to some readers, so proceed with caution if that bothers you! Love you and thanks for reading!! xoxo Honse

Doctor Sung didn't know if what he found could be called a person, and it barely even qualified as a corpse. There were clearly some organic and possibly humanoid parts in there. Still, it was mixed inside of a terrifying machination of circuitry and metal that have long since rusted together. Doctor Sung was speechless and short of breath. He didn't know what to make of what he had found. Was he too late? Was this really his new bandmate? He closed his eyes, pinching his fingers at the bridge of his nose. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm his nerves. Everything would be okay, he just needed to formulate a plan. First step, try and make sense of what he was looking at.

The robotic frame appeared to be Frankensteined together from different types of machinery, each in a vastly different style, mixed within some organic flesh in a macabre abomination. A few parts of the body were covered with what appeared to be armour, but most of it was rusted beyond recognition. The head, or at least what Sung assumed was the head, was covered in some kind of mask. It had a jagged jaw and a pointed nose and appeared to be hinged to the top of the skull. Through the eyes of the mask, there was a dimly glowing red light. Sung saw this and hoped it means there was still some sign of life inside this creature. He used all of his courage to stop himself from being consumed in panic. He froze for a moment, not sure what to do next. He finished his first step, he thought to himself. What to do next? As he got lost in his thoughts, a large drip of water fell onto his shoulder, reminding him of his damp surroundings. Second step: get him into his ship as soon as possible. From there, he could run diagnostics, perform repairs, whatever it takes.

Sung wasn't sure exactly how to carry his potential bandmate back to the ship. In his mind, he had always pictured working with a conscious creature. He'd politely introduce himself, and he had a whole speech prepared in several languages so that he could try and plead his case. Maybe even crack a few jokes if the mood was right. But instead, he was hoisting a rusted cyborg body up so that he could carefully carry it back with him. Sung was thankful that he hadn't skipped his workouts recently, as the body was much heavier than he expected. He put one arm over his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around the waist, carrying some of the weight on his hip. He awkwardly hobbled out of the cave and back to the ship, moving slowly to not drop anything or cause any further damage.

Doctor Sung slowly made it back to his ship and once again descended into his lab. It wasn't really in a ready state to do the work he needed to do. Sung had spent weeks down there running calculations and simulations. The floor was littered with papers, and every surface was cluttered by scientific equipment and old dishes, mostly the latter. Sung had figured he'd need to clean up before having any company down there, but now he needed to get down to some serious work. He pushed a bit further into the back to the corner. His lab was quite large. The sector he mainly used was more for calculations and experimentation. The back was more of a workshop where he could work on repairs or upgrade his equipment and gear. And now, hopefully, it would be enough to get the job done. Sung momentarily leaned his cyborg bandmate in his chair, carefully propping up his head so that he doesn't topple over onto the floor. As quickly as he could, Sung cleared off all of the junk that the workbench had accumulated. Old broken synthesizers and busted talk box tubes, tools that had never been returned to their proper places, and miscellaneous notebooks filled with song lyrics and ideas. Once cleared, Sung lifted up the robotic body onto the table. Taking a quick break, he took off his armour and helmet and ran his fingers through his hair. With a few deep breaths, he recentered himself.

Time to get to work.

The first step, he thought to himself, should be to conduct a physical analysis. He grabbed an overhead scanner that hovered on a mechanical arm over the worktable. The advanced technology would be able to indicate any organic matter present to give him a better idea of what he’s working with. It could also detect any pulse, blood flow, or brain activity. While the scanner got to work, Sung decided to examine the rusted armour. He found the bracers and greaves came off quickly. Whatever had previously attached them had eroded away. He noticed that the hands were almost spotless. Other than some minor grime from the cavern, there were no scars or wounds on the hands. Examining the mask, Sung tried to tilt it up. The hinges were rather rusty, but Sung managed to lift it, revealing a disfigured robotic visage. In the place of eyes, there were two clusters of red LEDs. Under the lights of his lab, Sung could barely see them glowing. He wondered if they would react to any stimuli. Sung pinched one of the fingers on the right hand but saw no change. He pressed a bit harder, but still no reaction from the eyes. He figured that the idea was a dead-end and moved on to the next issue.

Sung then noticed a circular attachment on the crown of the head. He carefully prodded at it and saw it could be unscrewed. Once removed, he spotted input sockets on the inside. Jackpot, he thought to himself. Examining the metal piece, Sung noticed something scrawled on the inside, scratched deep into the metal. He could make out a few characters, but not enough to read anything out. Moving over to the other side of his lab, Sung placed the piece underneath the scanner of his mainframe computer. Hopefully, it would be able to analyze and decode the writing. He had some of the most powerful technology in the galaxy at his disposal, one of the benefits of living for billions of years. While the computer scanned the mystery writing, Sung heard a chime that indicated the body scan was complete. He was feeling hopeful at his progress. Maybe this wasn't a hopeless mission. Maybe he really could do this.The scan indicated that the robotic body contained very few organic parts. There was a heart, liver, and stomach, but the heart had stopped beating, and there didn't seem to be anywhere for food or drink to enter the body. Despite the lack of blood flow or pulse, the hands seemed to have their own independent circulatory system. Most importantly, the body had a brain that still showed signs of activity. Similar to the hands, the brain had a separate circulatory system. All indications showed that this creature was alive but barely holding on. Sung figured that the inputs on the crown of the head might allow him to access memories or some form of communications, maybe some form of charging as well he thought. But most importantly, he should be able to keep the brain stimulated enough to hopefully bring the cyborg back to life. He grabbed a few cables and hooked them from the brain to his computer. Just then, he noticed a match to the writing had been found. The computer ran the scratched writing through every database and scenario possible. After millions of tests, the computer only came up with one name. Only one match to whatever the cryptic text read.

Havve Hogan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!!! I've been on a big writing spree so I decided to post the 2nd chapter for you all OwO I hope you enjoyed this chapter, things are really starting to pick up huh! The next chapter is gonna be pretty wacky too, so hopefully it'll be done soon so I can post it! As always I love to hear comments and feedback and kudos are very much appreciated! I don't have a schedule for uploads, so subscribing is the best way to catch an update!
> 
> Xoxo the effervescent Honse


	4. Chapter 3

Whenever he gets stressed out, Sung tries to make a list of tasks that need to be done. That way, he can check them off one by one. He grabbed one of his notebooks and a pen and began writing down what he needed to do.

First, something has to be powering the body’s robotic parts if the heart isn’t pumping blood. Maybe batteries or some rechargeable circuits? Find out what powers this creature and fast.

Second, get the body cleaned up and repair any damage. The armour can be removed to be cleaned up, but the chassis is in pretty rough shape too. Sung hopes his understanding of robotics is enough to get everything fixed.

Third, figure out if any memory files can be accessed. Any data at all could be a massive help in decoding all of the mysteries Sung was facing.

And lastly, kind of unimportant but still plaguing his mind was figuring out what the hell Havve Hogan meant. Was it a name? A code word? A language? Sung had absolutely no idea.

With at least a vague plan forming in his head, Sung threw himself headfirst into his work. He grabbed a large tub from one of the cluttered corners of his lab. It was roughly the right size to fit all of the rusted armour pieces. While he attended to more pressing issues, they could soak and hopefully get cleaned. He placed the greaves and bracers that he had previously removed inside. There were some armour pieces around the waist on small chains that broke away with minimal effort. The shoulder and chest armour also came off quickly, although the chest piece proved heavier than first thought. The mask was challenging to remove. He had to grab a pair of pliers and carefully bend the hinge out of shape, so it would snap but leave the mask and the head without any further damage. With those pieces removed, he pushed the tub to the side to make more room around his workbench, underneath which he kept a variety of cleaning substances and chemicals of various degrees of dangerousness. He grabs one he usually uses to clean the outside of his ship, but he assumes it should be effective at cleaning rust. After glancing at the label, he pours the contents into the tub then tops the rest off with water before leaving that to soak.

Sung now had a better view of what was going on with the chassis. No two parts were the same; it seemed like every part was from a different era of technology. Some parts were severely damaged, like they had been ripped apart and never properly repaired. There was a lot of evidence of battle damage, deep scratches and signs of struggle. Wires were ripped out of place, some fixed, but many just left to corrode. Internal machinery was so rusted that they had fused together.

It was then that Sung noticed his vision starting to blur out. It occurred to him that he hadn’t slept in the past few days and hasn’t eaten since then as well. As much as he wanted to focus on his very time-sensitive work, he knew he would need to be well-rested to do it. He set an alert on his computer, monitoring the vital signs. If there were any dramatic changes in brain activity or blood flow, it would alert him immediately. With that, he left his lab after several hours of strenuous work. Returning to his cabin on his ship’s upper deck, he almost immediately collapsed in his bed and fell fast asleep. But in the back of his mind, he was still anxious about this mission. What if he slept through the alarm if something went wrong? Will he actually be able to save this person? He tried to calm himself down by letting go of these racing thoughts. Worse comes to worst, he always had necromancy, he thought.

* * *

A few days had passed, and work was well underway. Sung had made some important discoveries and felt that he was getting close, but he wasn’t there yet. The armour was cleaned, but some of the stripped paint and rust were too stubborn to budge. Sung figured at least it wasn’t covered in dirt anymore. The rust added some character anyway. He repaired and added new mounting mechanisms so the armour could be secured back onto the body. The robotic face was

Repairing the chassis proved to be an easier task than he had anticipated, but it was by no means a simple task. Sung had deduced that the cyborg body was rebuilt over time and repaired with different parts every time it broke down. Every component was a mishmash of different styles of technology, many from different eras in time. He had to replace many parts completely, but luckily Sung had some suitable parts on hand. He replaced corroded wiring and the red LEDs in the eyes, refilled hydraulic components, and gave everything a deep clean, all the grime that was caked on from who knows how long in that cave. He couldn’t tell if everything worked until the body was powered on, but everything seemed to finally be in order. One important decision he had to made was the few remaining internal organs. The heart seemed to have some type of electric wiring in it, but it didn’t pump any blood. As for the liver and stomach, they didn’t seem to be connected to anything other than some synthetic sinew. There also was no way for him to consume food, so there really wasn’t a need for a stomach or a liver. Removing the organs wasn’t a pleasant experience, but Sung knew that it was necessary.

Sung did manage to find some sort of data in the brain that could be converted into a format that his computer could open. Still, the ones that were not extremely corrupted were just as cryptic as the rest of this creature. His computer was running it through various decoding software, but so far, no luck. He also searched everywhere he could, but he couldn’t find a single answer of what Havve Hogan meant. It was as if it didn’t exist at all. There was no trace of its meaning.

The final step of the repair process was creating a power source. Sung installed a powerful rechargeable power core. He knew it could provide enough electricity to power a cyborg of this size. He charged it for a few days before installing it, wiring it carefully through every circuit and making sure the charging port was easy to access. He also added a switch at the top access port that would allow him to boot up the power source. When he flipped the switch to turn on the power core, his bandmate should come to life if all goes according to plan. After all, his hard work came the moment of truth. He had repaired every fault he could find, cleaned and reattached all of the armour pieces, and gave everything the deepest clean he could. All that was left was power him on. He flipped the switch and took a step back, holding his breath.

Nothing. Not even a stir, not a single gear whirring. Something was wrong. Looking at the screen, Sung could still see brain activity and blood flow. So he didn’t accidentally kill him, but something was clearly not working. He had calculated the voltage and resistance properly. He even triple-checked his work to be entirely certain. The power core provided the perfect amount of energy, so what went wrong?

In a desperate Hail Mary move, Sung decided to get reckless. The one thing he removed but didn’t replace was a heart. He didn’t figure it would be needed as it was no longer pumping any blood to organs, but maybe that space still required to be filled by something mechanical? What the hell, Sung though, what did he have to lose? He began looking through his lab to see if he had any parts he could cobble together. He was running low on components after all the repairs he did. Then he saw something on the table and an idea popped into his head. An old 808 drum machine sat there, roughly the right shape to fit in the chest cavity. No harm in trying, he thought. After all, this was the drummer, and a Sung was at the point where no idea was too stupid. Just as he had suspected, the drum machine fit right into the chest. He soldered in some new wires, then once again flipped the switch on the core, genuinely expecting nothing to happen.

Oh boy, was he wrong.

In an instant, the body was filled with life. Gears whirred, hydraulics began moving and pumping fluid, and the red eyes shone brightly. He sat up in a panic, and Sung jumped back in surprise.

“Holy shit...” he murmured under his breath. “I can’t believe I actually did it...”

The newly-reanimated cyborg looked around frantically, trying to make sense of his surroundings. His arms swung about and felt at the back of his head. He yanked out the cables that had been plugged into his access ports, which caused a loud array of beeping from Sung’s computer system. The sudden noises panicked the cyborg, and he jumped off the table, still keeping Sung in his sights and standing in a defensive stance. He began to beep and buzz, gears and fans whirring extra hard as if he were trying to communicate. It was as if his brain was trying to scream, but his body couldn’t produce any noise.

“Hey there, friend, my name is Doctor Sung.” he said, holding up his hands to show that he meant no harm, “I’m here to help you, I’m not gonna hurt you, okay?” He tried to step closer, but as soon as he moved, the cyborg flinched back and started grabbing around. His hand landed on a large pair of scissors, and he lunged towards Sung. Given his martial prowess, Sung managed to block the blow and attempted to disarm him, but it was no good. The cyborg seemed surprised that Sung had blocked his blow, but he began to run instead of attacking again. Clamouring through the lab, he pushed his was past Sung and ran up the stairs to the main cabin.

“Oh fuck,” Sung groaned as he ran to catch the runaway robot. When he reached the cabin, he saw two things that he did not like. The first was the cyborg had somehow found a large knife. That’s what he gets for never putting away his dishes. The second was that he was currently prying open the ship’s doors.

“Hey, stop! Come back, please!” Sung yelled, running to hit the button on his console that would lock the doors. But it was too late; before he even got there, the doors flew open, pried apart by sheer brute strength. And within moments, he was gone.

“I did not see that coming...” Sung muttered as he looked through the open doors in shock. In every possible scenario he concocted, he never foresaw chasing down an armed and deadly cyborg. Sung wanted to take a moment to create a plan, but he heard what he could only assume were the painful cries of an injured dinosaur. No time to rest, he holstered his nunchucks and secured his pylon and armour and hurried out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings fellow Honses!!! What an exciting chapter, we finally got to meet good ol' Havve Hogan!! I hope you all enjoy, and I'll hopefully post chapter 4 soon!! I've been taking a tiny bit of a writing hiatus just to avoid burnout, but I'll be back in the saddle soon! Hope you have a lovely day, and kudos + comments are always appreciated!! xoxo Honse
> 
> (Ps I Have a twitter now!! Find me at @honsemaster that is my only twitter or social media I promise I am just Honse no one else)


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back friend! Content Warning for today is dinosaur violence :0 there are some descriptions of blood, attacking creatures/wounds, and some violence (although not going into excruciating detail). If these subject matters disturb you, read with caution! Xoxo Honse

This is not what Doctor Sung wanted to do with his day. When he woke up that morning, he did not anticipate wandering through the Mesozoic era trying to find an armed and murderous cyborg, but there he was. Emerging from the ship, he was nowhere to be seen. Fuck, Sung cursed to himself. He should have installed some kind of tracking chip, but he hadn’t anticipated anything like this happening. But then he saw in the plains, not too far from his ship, what appeared to be the fresh body of a dinosaur. Sung ran up to examine it and his suspicions were confirmed. It was covered in violent knife wounds and was no longer breathing. Poor creature, Sung hated to see any life form suffering, especially like this. But from there he could see heavy footprints that were left trampling the grass, and most notably a train of fresh blood. Jackpot, Sung knew which direction to go.

Sung followed the trail, coming across the maimed bodies of several other dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures. He had to be close, but still no sign of him anywhere. Sung started to pick up his pace, and as he did, he came across fresher carcasses, some that were still breathing their final painful breaths of life. As upset as these sights made Sung, he had to push on. He had ventured far into the plains where the terrain became more treacherous and it was harder to see directly in front of him. The vegetation grew taller and denser, and Sung watched his step as to not wander directly into some dangerous predator. But Sung could still tell from the faint trail of blood and the less than conspicuous trail of trampled grass and broken foliage that he was headed in the right direction. He kept his pace up and knew he had to be close. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard a loud dinosaur roar and what he instantly knew was a loud metallic crunch. Sung began to sprint, hoping it wasn’t too late. He passed through the trees to a small clearing where he saw a velociraptor with the cyborg’s leg in its jaws. He was flailing around violently, pounding his fists onto the beast’s face. His weapon was out of reach and he was attacking desperately with all the energy he had. Sung instantly panicked and bolted overall as fast as he could.

“Stop! Put him the fuck down!” He yelled, without considering the fact that a prehistoric dinosaur won’t understand his words. But it did notice Sung, a much more edible target, approach quickly and turned to attack. It released the cyborg from its jaws and roared menacingly. Sung unholstered his nunchucks and began to swing them, which momentarily distracted the fast approaching beast. Realizing his only weapon would be no use against a pissed off velociraptor, Sung went to plan B: High-kicking the dinosaur right in the jaw. Sung delivered a powerful kick before jumping back and assuming a defensive stance. The dinosaur fell back, startled but not seriously injured. Before the velociraptor could lunge again, it screamed in pain as a sharp blade sunk into its neck. The cyborg had the knife once again and was back on his feet, and began repeatedly attacking the dinosaur until it fell lifelessly to the ground. As if exhausted from the attack, he hunched over the body for a moment. Glancing briefly back at Sung, he tried to run once again. But as soon as he turned tail, his injured leg caved in beneath his weight and snapped in two, and he fell to the ground. He attempted to stand back up, but it was no use. Facing Sung once again, he inched back trying to get some distance between the two of them. He pawed around again for the knife and held it up as he tried to back away.

“Hey friend, I’m not gonna hurt you. Thanks for saving my bacon there.” He offered a big smile. He held up his hands and tried to carefully move forward. “My name is Doctor Sung and I’m here to help you. Can you understand me?” His eyes focused on Sung in a way that indicated to him that he was at least being heard. Then, he nodded his head up and down, still holding the knife up.

Sung breathed a huge sigh of relief. “That’s great pal. Now look, your leg is busted up and I can fix it. If you promise not to attack me, I’ll get you back to my ship and patch you up again. Sound like a plan?” After a few moments of silence while the cyborg whirred in contemplation.

“I promise you can trust me, I just want to help you and I don’t mean you any harm.” Although apprehensively, he nodded once again. Sung smiled, and offered his hand while carefully taking a few steps forward. While still hesitant, the cyborg reached to meet his grasp. It was firm, and his hand was ice cold to the touch. Being cautious as he still saw the other hand clenched around the knife, Sung helped hoist him up and grabbed the severed leg off the ground. “If you put your arm around my shoulder, I’ll help you walk, okay?” He still seemed extremely reluctant, but they were making progress at least. He hesitated to put his cold and heavy arm around this strange man he had only just met but relented in the end. Walking back was a slow process, but eventually they carefully made their way back before the sun was down.

Back in the ship, Sung helped him back into the lab where he guided him to the table.  
“Sorry for the mess, I really need to clean up down here. But I guess it beats that cave you were in, right?” the cyborg didn’t seem to know how to react or respond to that at all, and Sung just chuckled awkwardly

Once seated on his workbench, Sung had a million questions. He didn’t know where to start.

“Okay, so you can understand me, right?” The robot nodded. Sung grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down the mystery words, Havve Hogan. He showed it to the cyborg.  
“I’ve got a lot of questions that need answers, but I might as well start with this one. Does this mean anything to you?” he paused for a bit, then his red electric eyes shone brighter with a sense of surprise and he nodded enthusiastically. 

Sung let out an exasperated sigh of relief and pressed for more information.

“Is it where you’re from?” he seemed very confused at the question, or perhaps just couldn’t recall where he was from. “Is it who created you?” He shook his head again, more confident in this answer. Sung looked a bit dejected, then asked “Is it your name, maybe?” he sat with a sudden alertness and nodded vigorously as if he had just recalled his own name after years of neglect. Sung smiled, having finally solved this mystery.  
“Havve Hogan is your name, that’s good to know. It’s nice to meet you, Havve. Mind if I call you just Havve?” he didn’t respond, and Sung assumed he didn’t care either way. “I’m gonna start fixing you up now, okay?” Sung noticed that the lights were beginning to fade in Havve’s eyes and presumed his charge was running out. Sung grabbed the charging cable and walked over to plug it in, but the second he approached Havve’s head he jumped back with what little battery power he had left.

“I’m just gonna plug this in here, okay? You’re running low on battery and this will help. You can trust me.” While still clearly apprehensive, he didn’t recoil this time when Sung leaned in to secure the charging cable. While charging, the power core would transfer into sleep mode. Havve’s eyes shut off and he slumped back on the table. Sung tried to catch him and helped soften the fall a bit so he wasn’t damaged any further.

It became clear to Sung that this system of asking questions and nodding yes or no wouldn’t get them anywhere. He needed a better way to communicate with Havve if he was gonna convince him to join the band. While he began the repairs, he started to brainstorm potential solutions. The raptor has done some nasty damage to Havve’s leg, but it was something Sung could still fix at least. He began buffing out and reshaping the jagged edges of the torn metal. The knee joint was pretty messed up and would need to be replaced. Luckily, Sung had just enough spare parts and got to work. While digging around he found an old prototype he had built but never tested, something that might work to help them communicate. A neural link device, it could be placed on the base of the skull and allowed anyone that synced to each other to communicate telepathically. Might be a good time to test it. He clicked one onto his neck and the other onto Havve’s. He waited to power them on, wanting to ask for consent first. Plodding away at the rest of the repairs, Sung made quick work of welding the leg back together. It wasn’t exactly a beautiful patch job, but his armor would cover the unsightly parts. It should be able to move and hold weight at least, which is the most important part.  
  
Fully charged, Havve’s eyes began to glow once again and he sat up. Sung walked over and unplugged the charging cable. Havve didn’t flinch this time, but Sung could feel him tense up as he approached. It was clear he was still uncomfortable having others close to him.   
“Hey buddy, good as new! Your leg should be all better now.” Havve swung his legs off the table and gave his newly reattached leg a little test. The new knee joint was working well, and Havve seemed pleased at the upgrade.   
“I’ve got something else to show you.” Sung said, pointing to the back of Havve’s neck. He felt around and seemed surprised to feel something new attached. He looked back at Sung intensely.

“This little device is called a neural link, I have one too, see?” He pointed to the device attached to the back of his neck. “When it’s turned on, it’ll allow us to communicate telepathically! That’ll be a lot easier than just nodding yes or no, right?” Havve seemed intrigued, but still hesitant. “What do you say, do you want to try it out?” After a brief moment of contemplation, Havve nodded. Sung smiled, and clicked his neural link on. “I haven’t tested this thoroughly yet so uh, fingers crossed that it works,” he chuckled nervously. He leaned over and pressed the button on the back of Havve’s neural link. Optimistic, Sung waited a few seconds as the two devices linked to each other.  
“ _Hey Havve, can you hear me?”_ Sung thought, hoping the device was working. Havve turned to Sung as he thought this, indicating to Sung that he heard it. But Sung did not anticipate what he would hear from Havve.

Primal screaming, cries of pain, every manner of hellish noise Sung had never wished to hear. His mind was invaded with these sounds of horror without any relenting. Sung’s heart began to race in horror. He frozen, not knowing what to do.

 _"Are you, uh, are you okay Havve_?” he tried to remain calm as his head was flooded with the nightmarish thoughts.

“ _You seem very nervous.”_ Havve communicated his first coherent words to Sung, but still the horrific sounds rung in the background. The words he communicated to sung were cold and robotic, with no emotion or emphasis at all. 

“ _It’s uh, all the sounds kinda in the background... Like the screaming and stuff... Is this normal for you_?” Sung tried his best to remain calm.

 _“Oh, I have become accustomed to those over the years_. _Those are the sounds that constantly fill my mind_.” This concerned Sung, but he tried to tune it out.

“ _I’m glad this is working at least. I have a lot of questions to ask if you’re comfortable answering them.”_ Havve tilted his head, seeming a big concerned at the question. “ _Is something wrong bud?”_

“ _My memory is very corrupted, there’s very little that I remember and what I do remember is difficult to understand.”_ Sung could feel the suffering coming from Havve as he communicated his thoughts. He tried to stay calm and strong as he pressed on.

“ _Do you know where we currently are and how you got here?”_ Havve shook his head no.

“ _We’re currently on Earth, about 150 million BCE. I found you rusted and beat up in a cave. It seemed like you had been there for a while. Do you know how you got there.”_

Havve contemplated for a moment, leaving Sung alone with the terrifying sounds.

“ _I was left there. I was created to destroy and kill. That is my purpose. I can assume that I was deemed no longer worthy of fulfilling my only purpose, and i was abandonned.”_

 _“You’ve been through a lot, hey buddy?”_ Sung tried to speak casually to comfort Havve, but it didn't seem to affect him at all. 

_“All I have ever known is pain, from my earliest coherent memory. I have never been shown compassion and there is no one that I can trust.”_ He looked directly at Sung has he communicated those words. Sung’s heart dropped. He wanted so badly to help, but he didn’t know how to approach it.

“I don’t want to force you to dig up any painful memories before you’re ready. But I wanna be here for you. I hope you can learn to trust me, I’m here to help you Havve.” Sung smiled, he wanted to show Havve that he meant him no harm, but it was clear that he had very little trust in humanity. In that moment Sung wasn’t thinking about the band. He was just thinking about saving a friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!! I hope you are all doing well! my life has been a bit hectic lately and I have sadly been laid off from my job. My work commute was my biggest opportunity to write, so I haven't had much of a chance. But i'm back now with chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy, and as always I greatly appreciate comments! See you next time xoxo Honse


	6. Chapter 5

That night Doctor Sung went to bed feeling hopeful. He had made progress, but there was still so much work to do. He tried to push down the overwhelming feelings of anxiety, Sung felt that he was in way over his head. But it was far too late to back down. He had to do this for himself, but now he had to do it for Havve as well. Sung couldn't shake the dark sounds that he heard within Havve's mind. Sung wanted to help, but he didn't know how to go about it. He wasn't even sure if the neural link would be an effective tool, as he didn't know how much of it he could take. As he fell asleep, he tried to think of at least one solution, maybe a different way to communicate. He pondered a few different possibilities before eventually drifting off to sleep.

When he woke up in the morning, Sung's first instinct was to check on Havve. He had seen Havve power off right before he turned in for the night, but still, he couldn't shake the thought of something terrible happening during the night. To his relief, as he returned to his lab Havve was just sitting on the table staring off into space. As Sung entered, Havve initially tensed and turned towards the sudden noise. He relaxed slightly as he recognized Sung, but it was clear that he was still not fully comfortable. Giving the room a quick glance, he could tell nothing was broken or seriously damaged. The only thing he noticed out of place was a pile of every sharp tool and utensil on hand in his lab that Havve seemed to have gathered and placed on the table adjacent to him. Sung approached with caution, he didn't want to spook Havve and get on the wrong side of one of those makeshift weapons.

"Hey Havve, I hope you had a good rest. Or charge, or whatever you'd call it." Sung smiled, but Havve offered no response. "I'm going to make some coffee, that's usually the first thing I do every morning. I don't you can really drink or eat anything, but you're welcome to come up to the kitchen with me. I know it's pretty cluttered down here and... Well, to be fair so is the kitchen. But it's always nice to change the scenery a bit, you know?" Havve thought for a second, the red LEDs of his eyes shifting from side to side before he looked back up to Sung and nodded.

"Alright, just follow me this way!" Sung head Havve to the upper deck of the ship and walked towards the small kitchen area. It was nothing fancy at all and only really covered the bare basics of cooking. He had some counter space and a sink with a few appliances, a small fridge, and a table with a few chairs. Everything had to be securely fastened to the counter, especially the appliances, drawers, and cupboard doors. He didn't want boxes of cereal or cutlery flying everywhere anytime his ship took a rocky turn.

"Take a seat if you want," Sung gestured to the table. Havve seemed to hesitate a little bit. He put a hand on the chair, seeming to inspect it a little bit before he relented to taking a seat. He kept an eye on Sung as he filled the coffee maker with water, scooped out some grounds, and turned on the small machine. While he went about his morning ritual, Sung noticed a notepad and pen on the counter. He left them all over the place after he had spent weeks focused on nothing but his calculations and research. It gave him an idea, and he put them on the table in front of Havve.

"Hey, I have an idea. Do you know how to write and stuff?" Sung said, handing the pen towards Havve. He looked down for a second before nodding. "It might be a better way to communicate if you want to try. Do you have anything you want to ask me or anything?" Havve thought for a second before scribbling away at the notebook. The coffee maker clicked off and Sung poured himself a cup, then sat down from the table across from Havve. As Sung took his first sip, Havve put down the pen and turned the notebook towards Sung.

_What did you do to me?_

Sung tried to find the best way to word it, breaking down all the technical terms to make the process seem a bit less brutal than it was. 

"Well, when I got you into the ship you were in pretty rough shape. Your heart wasn't beating, but your hands and brain had their own separate circulation systems that kept the blood flowingd. The good news was your brain was still alive, meaning there was still hope. I got everything cleaned out, even trying to get some of the rust off your armour but that was kind of a lost cause. But whatever I couldn't fix, I tried to replace. A lot of wiring was corroded, a lot of hydraulics were rusted together. I gave an upgrade to your power source too so that you could hopefully get an easier charge and have more battery life. Plus, I tried to get an at-will sleep mode featured installed, but I'm not sure if I got it right. The most important thing is probably your heart and some other organs." Sung paused for a bit, this was the part he felt the worst about. "I had to remove some of the few organs you had left sadly... There was only a bit of organic connective tissue keeping them In place and no blood flow. There also was nowhere for food or drink to enter the liver or the stomach. They would have caused a lot of issues down the line since they would have started to decay. The biggest change was probably replacing your heart. It was kind of a hail Mary move, but it ended up being what saved you. I fitted you with an 808 Drum Machine, and once I plugged that into your power core and other mechanics, everything started working." Havve looked back down at the notebook and scribbled down a reply.

_So I'm not really a real, living person anymore am I_

Sung hesitated, not really knowing how to reply.

"Well, uh... It depends on what you classify as a person or alive, you know? Even if you don't have a lot of organic body parts left, you're still you. It's like whatever that one French guy said. I think, therefore I am. You've got a brain and thoughts and an identity and that's all that matters, right?" Going to write one more time, Havve pressed hard down on the paper and the pen snapped in half in his hands. Looking down as the ink spilled all over his hands, Havve stared intensely as his servos whirred angrily.

"Oh shit, lemme help clean that up. One second," Sung sprung up to grab a washcloth which he handed to Havve. He scooped up the notebook and broken pen and placed them on the counter. Sung now had to find a new potential method of communication. An idea struck, and he pulled his phone out of his hip holster and opened it to the text to speech function.

"Here, if you type in this it'll read out whatever you want to say," Sung said, handing Havve the phone. "Do you know how to work it?" he asked. Sung really wasn't sure what era Havve originated from and didn't know what technology he'd have a grasp on. But luckily Havve nodded as he took the device from Sung and began to type.

 _"I've never been shown any kind of kindness or support, I've been told I don't deserve it because every day I become less and less of a person and more of a machine meant to kill._ _I cannot understand why someone, especially some stranger like you, would go through any effort to help me after I was discarded."_ Sung's heart dropped as he heard the monotone robotic voice speak of all the cruelty that Havve had felt.

"I don't believe anyone deserves to suffer, Havve, no matter what they've done or what they've gone through. Everyone deserves a chance to be loved and to do what's right. Even someone like you who've never been given that chance." Sung spoke sincerely, trying to reassure Havve in whatever way he could. Havve returned to typing to add one more short question.

_"Why did you save me?"_

This was a question Sung had been dreading to answer. He didn't want to put all his cards on the table at once and scare Havve away, but he also didn't want to withhold anything and make it seem like he was manipulating him. But Sung decided he needed to be as honest as possible.

"I'm putting together a team of sorts, and I needed a lot of specific skills. I ran a bunch of different simulations to try and find the best fits for the team, and it led me to you. But to tell you the truth, as soon as I saw the state you were in, I wasn't thinking about any other mission. I just saw someone who needed help. You were hurt and I knew how to help, so I did." Sung took a final sip of his coffee. Havve didn't react at first and Sung had a hard time trying to read his physicality to tell his mood. After a few seconds, he began to type again, hunching over the phone as his thumbs moved furiously.

 _"I've never had someone willingly want to help me before and I don't know how I should react in this situation."_ Havve looked back up to Sung and locked eyes with him as if he wanted Sung to tell him what to do.

"I'm glad I was able to help you, bud. I can tell you've been through hell, and I'm sure it's not easy to trust me right off the bat. I'm here for you, and I just want what's best for you. I know I mentioned that whole team thing, but right now that's at the back of my mind. The most important thing is helping you get back on your feet and figure shit out. After that, whatever you do is up to you. You're allowed to make that choice on your own." Sung stood up and placed his mug in the sink.

"Hey, you know I just realized I have a few cabins in the ship that aren't being used for anything right now. If you want, you can have one as your own room. Probably a lot comfier than my messy-ass lab, right?" Sung gave a slight chuckle as he turned back towards Havve. He seemed caught off guard and hesitantly started to type again.

 _"That's another thing I've never had before."_ Sung's heart hurt more and more with everything Havve told him.

"It's no trouble at all, I'll show you where it is and then I'll go grab some of the equipment that you can use to charge up and stuff so you can set it up in there!" Havve followed him through the hall to one of the vacant rooms. The ship Sung had been given many millennia ago by his parents had space for a big crew. He'd inhabited it alone for as long as he'd had it, so many rooms were just sitting and waiting for a purpose. The room had a small porthole, an overhead light, and basic furnishings like a bed and a desk.

"Here you go, it's all yours! Make yourself comfortable while I go grab the gear you need." Sung flashed a big grin to Havve as he turned to head back down to his lab. He made quick work of gathering up all the charging equipment. It was heavy, but it was no match for Sung. As he hoisted it back into the cabin, Havve was looking around curiously and seeming to be a bit more comfortable in the space.

"Here ya go!" Sung said as he started arranging the equipment. Once it was set up, he looked up to Havve. He seemed to want to say something, then made a quick gesture to the back of his head. Sung connected the dots that Havve wanted to communicate to him through the neural link. He switched it on, mentally preparing himself for the sounds of horror.

To his surprise, the horrifying noises he had heard before were much quieter. They were still present, and Sung wasn't sure if he was just more accustomed to them or if they were calming down.

_"Hey Havve, what's on your mind?"_

_"I don't know how I am supposed to react to any of this. No one has ever done anything like this for me. I can't understand why anyone would do anything like this for me of all things."_

_"I... I can't really fathom all of the shit you've been through. I want to be a friend for you, that's why I'm doing this for you. And you deserve a friend, you deserve to be shown love. You don't have to do anything for me in return, all you have to do is say thanks, you know?"_

Havve paused for a moment, turning his eyes to the floor.

 _"Thanks."_ He looked back up towards Sung. _"I don't think I've ever said that before. I don't think I've ever been thankful for anything."_

_"You're welcome, Havve. I'm gonna let you get settled in and acquainted with the space, okay? I'm gonna tidy up down in the lab. I have some stuff I'd love to work on with you today if you'll let me. I'll come to see you in a bit."_

Sung left the room to give Havve some privacy. He switched off the neural link, he had been able to slightly tune out the screams of horror, but they were still a lot for him to handle. He took a deep breath as he returned to his lab and tried to reassure himself.

_"It's gonna be okay, I promise."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!! I'm super happy with how the 5th chapter game out, I actually slightly edited my road map/game plan while writing this because I was really into the scene, so the fic will likely be a chapter longer now! (which if you're enjoying it is probably good news for you!) I hope you enjoy, and if you'd like to see more of my writing I recently posted a oneshot! It's called "Phobos in a Shell" and it tells the story of how Phobos I because Phobos II, check it out if you'd like! I've had a lot of little ideas floating around so I'll likely be making a few other oneshots here and there! Hope you enjoyed, xoxo the Joyous Honse


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Just a content warning for this chapter, it contains some angst, minor violence/mentions of violence, and past trauma/mentions of trauma. If these are things that upset you, please read with caution! xoxo Honse

Doctor Sung had finally attained a slight sense of relief for the first time since he rescued Havve from that cave. Havve had settled into his new environment and Sung could tell he was much more comfortable than when they had first met. Maybe Sung would be able to accomplish this impossible mission after all. There was still an unfathomable amount of work to do, but progress was being made at least. He wanted to move forward with helping Havve regain a sense of self before he moved forward with any plans for the band. To do that, he had a few questions that needed answers, some for Havve’s own sake and some just to satisfy Sung’s morbid curiosity. He needed to find a way to access Havve’s memories to see if he could get answers to his questions, it was his best, and really only option.

Sung approached Havve to ask if he’d be willing to help him with a few simple tests as research to hopefully help him regain some memories. Havve paused for a moment in thought, his inner mechanics faintly buzzing as he contemplated the question. After a moment he nodded, and the pair headed down to the lab where Sung explained what he needed to do.

“Okay, so I’ve been trying to figure out the best ways to help you out, and one roadblock is all the gaps in your memory. The repairs that I’ve done are functional, but I worry that without a better understanding of how you were built in the first place they’ll far apart over time and won’t be able to be fixed properly.” Sung moved his hands as he spoke, while Havve stared at him with his usual unmoving gaze. “Plus, it might be nice to get some closure on your identity and history, you know?” Havve had turned on his neural link, as did Sung in turn.

“ _I really don’t remember much at all before finding myself trapped in that cave, every memory is short and filled with gaps. What I do remember is vague, like being told that my purpose was only to kill. Other than that, I only remember pain._ ” Sung’s heart sunk further and further every time Havve brought up the trauma of his past. “ _There’s so much I don’t know about myself or who I am and figuring that might be able to fill those gaps._ ”

“I think so too, Havve. I tried when I first found you to see if I could access anything, but the few files I could access through my computer were corrupted and they couldn’t be open. But I think part of that might have been because you were unconscious, we might have a chance to get to them now. Do you want to try?”

Havve tensed up a bit, unsure at first. “ _Okay, it’s the best bet after all._ ” 

Sung grinned and gestured for Havve to take a seat on the workbench near his computer. He screwed off the metal cap off of Havve’s head to access the input sockets. As Sung went to plug in one of the auxiliary cables, a slight concern popped into his mind.

“So, the one time I tried this before you weren’t conscious, so I don’t know if you’ll like, feel anything? Or if this will do anything to your brain. So just let me know, okay?” Sung said a bit nervously. Havve didn’t react or flinch when Sung plugged the cables in. Taking a seat at his computer, Sung began to type in a series of commands. The screen lit up as the program began running. Letter by letter, scrolls of texts began filling the screen as it ran through different files, scanning and examining them. This is similar to what Sung had seen the first time he’d tried this, but he turned around to see Havve startingly sitting upright. His head twitched every few seconds, and his eyes were flashing and pulsing with a bright white light. Sung rushed to his side.

“Whoa, Havve are you alright?” Sung asked in a panic, waving his hand in front of Havve’s face. He didn’t respond and Sung immediately went to check his vital signs. Blood flow to his few remaining organics parts was normal, and his brain activity was higher than Sung had ever seen it. He was slightly relieved to see that Havve was still alive, but he worried about whatever discomfort he might be going through.

The computer continued to scan Havve’s brain and pull up file after file, scanning each of them for raw data that could hopefully solve the many mysteries surrounding Havve. After 10 minutes of scanning, with Sung carefully observing Havve for any changes in condition, the computer chimed to indicate that it had downloaded all of the data that it could. Now it would begin the important process of triage, figuring out what could be decoded and translated into a format that Sung could comprehend. This process would take another few minutes, and Sung turned to check on Havve. His eyes shone with a steady bright white light and he had stopped twitching, but he still did not seem responsive. 

“Havve, if you can hear me or understand me at all, can you do anything? Like blink or eyes or move a finger or anything?” Sung said, hoping to see some kind of response. But Havve didn’t offer anything in return. He was a frozen statue on Sung’s workbench.

“Hang in there, buddy. Fuck, I really hope this isn’t hurting you.” Sung said with a sigh. He sat impatiently as his computer sorted through all of the data. Just like before, many files were too corrupted to be decoded, but Sung was relieved to see there were several files that were salvageable. One by one, the computer sorter through every line of code until it had successfully decoded every file it could. With the folder of data securely extracted, Sung unplugged the cables from the back of Havve’s head. The lights in his eyes changed back to their usual red glow, but Havve still didn’t move. He was still frozen in place as he was before.

“Hey Havve, the scan is done. Are you okay?” Sung asked, trying to get any form of response, but Havve remained still. Sung reached over and turned on Havve’s neural link, then switching on his own.

The sounds that hit him were deafening, screams and howls worse than he had ever heard them. He could barely make out his own thoughts over the horrific soundscape that filled his mind.

“Havve, are you okay? Are you in there?” Sung tried to reach out to Havve telepathically.

Havve didn’t respond as he usually did, so Sung tried to prod further into Havve’s mind. He finally found his answer, and it practically made Sung’s heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. 

Thoughts in Havve’s mind were moving faster than he could keep up with them. Each was filled with violence and cruelty, growing more and more intense as they went on. These memories were replaying through Havve’s mind and growing more intense with each passing second. Sung had to get him out of this trance for his own good. 

“Havve, can you hear me? Please, can you say anything?” Despite Sung’s begging, Havve still couldn’t respond. Sung grabbed both of his shoulders firmly.

“Havve, snap out of it! I know you’re in there, just answer me please!” Sung shook Havve’s shoulders as he pleaded. The sudden shake seemed to snap Havve back to reality, but not in a way Sung had anticipated.

Havve twitched his head, his servos whirring and buzzing, as Sung shook him. Then, his eyes focused directly on Sung. It seemed some violent instinct within him was awoken, as he attacked Sung without any hesitation. He lunged forward off of the workbench and wrapped his hands around Sung’s neck. Sung gasped for breath as Havve’s grip tightened. Sung pushed back with all of his strength, but Havve didn’t let go. Sung’s last chance was communicating through the neural link.

“ _Havve, please let me go... You don’t have to do this,_ ” Sung tried to fight back as hard as he could while trying to communicate. Havve’s red eyes burned bright and stared right into Sung’s soul.

“ _I can help you Havve, I know you can get through this... Please don’t do this..._ ” Sung was struggling to breathe as he finally got through to Havve and could hear his thoughts.

“ _Do it do it end yet another life, you were built for this and it’s all you are go for you disgusting scrap pile kill him just like you killed everyone before him finish him or you’ll be gone just like the rest of your –_ ”

Like a switch had flipped, Havve’s eyes blinked for a brief moment as he realized where he was and what he was doing. He let go of Sung’s neck and stepped back, and took a defensive stance, as if he was anticipating an attack from Sung. 

Sung gasped for breath and hunched over as Havve let him go. He coughed up and looked up towards Havve. He had the same body language as the day he met, and Sung feared that Havve had lost all of his trust in him. 

“Is everything alright Havve?” Sung asked, keeping his distance. “Are you hurt or anything like that?” Havve shook his head no but seemed to be distressed. He paused for a moment before looking back up to Sung.

“ _It all came back to me. Years of shit that I’d repressed or forgotten or that was just erased from my mind when I lost my last shred of identity. I don’t know how to handle all of that at once. I thought digging through my old memories would help me figure out who I am, or who I was at least, but now I’m more lost than I was before_.” Havve hunched over and clutched his head with his hands. 

“I’m so sorry Havve, I had no idea how this procedure would affect you while you were conscious. It was reckless of me, and we both got hurt in the process.” Sung rubbed his neck as he spoke. “It was a lot to throw at you at once, and I know your head has gotta be reeling.” Havve nodded and looked back up to Sung.

“ _I thought I wanted to know who I was. I still do, but I just didn’t want for it to hit me like this. It’s too much to process at once. I saw it all come back to me, I don’t know how many years of things that I’d repressed._ ” 

“I think I have an idea of how we could tackle this,” Sung said. Havve looked back at him curiously. “You should take a rest. You can go back to the upper deck, power off for a bit or whatever you need to. Just try and decompress a bit is what I mean, I guess. I managed to recover a lot of files and I think I can work through them to hopefully piece something together. I’ll see what I can find out, and hopefully, we can work through some of that shit in an easier way. Get to the root of who you are, you know?” Havve paused for a beat, then looked at Sung and nodded. 

“Take all the time you need, bud. I’ll be down here if you need me for anything.” Sung said with a grin. Havve nodded again before walking out of the lab. Sung took a seat at his computer once more as he let out a big sigh. He had put on a confident air for Havve, but he was a wreck inside. He didn’t know if he’d be able to make anything out of these files, but he couldn’t let Havve down. He couldn’t just quit, Sung knew that he had to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you had a wonderful holiday season and a happy new year! Glad to be back with my first update of 2021! If all goes well there should be able 3 more chapters in this fic, it feels like I just started writing it yesterday but just like that it's almost done?? time is fake :0 I hope you have a great day, xoxo the rejuvinated Honse


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!! Small warning for this chapter, it features discussing/mentions of past trauma and minor violence, so if this is a sensitive subject for you please read on with caution! I hope you enjoy, xoxo Honse

Sung had lost track of how many hours he had been examining the memories he extracted from Havve. He was taking endless notes, filling out charts and trying to make some sense out of what he found. Sung felt like an anthropologist of sorts, trying to find a narrative among all of the data. He felt like he was getting close, but there were still some gaps that he couldn’t figure out. He was waiting to find the key that would bring everything together and finally unravel the mystery. Sung had decoded as many files as he could and took notes of every detail, and he was able to piece together a few concrete memories, but he wasn’t able to fit them together. So many of them took place in different time periods and galaxies, jumping back and forth through space and time, and Sung couldn’t figure out what was connecting them. Frustration was starting to grow, so Sung took a step back. He had been staring at the screens so long that all the data was beginning to blend together and Sung hoped that a break and some fresh air could help reset his brain. He left his lab and headed to the ship’s doors. Punching in a code into the keypad, the doors opened, hissing quietly as they slid apart.

It was late in the night when Sung stepped outside. The only source of light was the moon and stars which shone brightly down at him, as well as his Prismatic core which emitted a constant glow from his chest. Sung took in a deep breath of air, he had forgotten how fresh and crisp it felt. There were was no artificial light sources around him, only the glow of nature which ever so slightly illuminated his surroundings. Sung didn’t want to stray too far from his ship, just in case any predators were lurking nearby. But the sights and sound of nature untouched by pollution were enough to put Sung at ease. It was in that moment that something struck Sung, something that he couldn’t believe he hadn’t taken into account. He rushed back into his lab, locking the ship’s doors behind him. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t taken time travel into account at all. Reinvigorated, Sung dove back into his work to figure out this puzzle once and for all.

* * *

Sung awoke several hours later. After working through the night, he fell asleep at his computer. He sat up, wincing a bit as his back was a bit sore from being slumped over his desk. Sung let out a yawn as he stretched and peeled a few sticky notes of calculations off of his face that had clung to him during the night. Sung examined the work he had done the night prior. Before passing out, he had pieced together all the available evidence into what he figured was the most cohesive story. He wasn’t convinced that it was perfect, but he had pieced everything together in the best way he could. So, Sung headed up the stairs to the main cabin of his ship to share his findings with Havve. The two congregated in the kitchen so that Sung could prepare his much-needed coffee as they discussed what Sung had discovered.

“So it took some time, but I think I was able to piece everything that we have together. Are you ready to hear it?” Sung asked as he took a seat, mug in one hand and a notebook in the other.

Using the text to speech on Sung’s phone, Havve replied.  
“ _I think I’m as ready as I could ever be. I need to know, even if it hurts to relive it.”_

“You can let me know if you want me to stop at any point, okay?” Sung said, flipping through his notes. Havve nodded and sat down across from Sung.

“So, where to even begin. Well, shit is really messy in the early years and I couldn’t really find much. No details or names or anything like that, but I could see that you had a family and they loved you. Your homeworld was peaceful and generous, everyone seemed to look after one another. And in those early, you seemed happy. From there, a big disconnect begins. I’m not sure what caused it, but at some point, some people arrived on your homeworld. What for, I don’t know, all that’s known is that they took you with them.” Sung took a beat to sip his coffee and see how Havve was responding. He sat there still, not seeming to move or respond in any way. “Do you want me to keep going? Uh, things get a bit darker from here.” Havve nodded, so Sung continued, hesitating over some of the more graphic details.

“I don’t know much about who these people were, but they weren’t peaceful by any means. There were others that they’d taken captive and began experimenting on. I think it goes without saying that you haven’t always looked this way, they made you like this. A cyborg of sorts, I mean. And from there they used you as a weapon. From here the timeline gets extremely complex, but I think I figured it out. All of these memories were from different spots in time with no rhyme or reason, but I think they were time travellers. They’d make a jump in time, then use you as a weapon. I can’t really fathom why, maybe they were some kind of hitmen or just wanted revenge. But travelling through time also explains why so many upgrades and repairs appear to be different styles of technology. Those memories go on for a while, until they just stop, and they left you that in that cave. And after that, well... Here we are. I guess you’re caught up now.” Sung put down his notebook “I hope that can help piece together your memories, even if just a little bit. I know it’s gotta be a lot to take in at once.” Havve picked up Sung’s phone again and began to type.

“ _It’s a lot to take in, but it makes sense. There’s a timeline now, I guess. It’s not easy to remember all of the shit that happened, it’s gonna take a while to process it all. For as long as I can remember I’ve been this killing machine, I don’t think I’ve ever considered that I had a life before that. Let alone a family.”_

In the moment Sung felt proud of his achievements, he felt like he’d finally been able to make some progress with Havve. He decided that the moment was right, and Sung could finally mention his mission.

“So, I figure it’s time I explain to you some stuff, you’ve earned that much.” Havve looked up at Sung puzzled, tensing up a bit. “My parents died a long time ago. I’ve lost track of exactly how long, but it’s a few billion at least. They were killed by Boredom, and I’ve sworn my life to defeating the plague that took them from me. Remember I mentioned before that I was starting a team of sorts? Well, to be more specific it’s a band. I’ve been researching for a long time trying to find the way to defeat Boredom once and for all, and all evidence pointed towards music. I need to form the best band of all time, so I’m tracking down the best musicians across space and time and you’re one of them. I want you to be part of this band Havve, and I really hope you’ll join me.” With all his cards on the table, Sung could only wait and see how Havve would respond. He sat there tense for a few moments before he started typing again.

“ _That’s a lot to take in at once.”_ He thought for a bit then added, “ _Why would you even need me for something like this?”_

“I’m not really sure, but I ran more calculations and simulations than I can count, and I found three people who could help me. There’s a guitarist and a bassist several thousand years in the future, and I was led to you to find the perfect drummer.”

“ _I don’t even know if I’ve touched any kind of instrument before.”_ Havve seemed confused and a bit on edge. Wanting to keep the peace, Sung tried to reassure Havve.  
“I don’t want to pressure you into anything or force you, the choice is ultimately yours. I can’t say why my simulations led me towards you, but I’m glad I found you anyways. Here, I’d love to show you my music room. It’s got a lot of cool stuff to check out.” Sung stood up and put his now empty coffee mug in the sink. He seemed reluctant at first, but Havve ultimately stood and followed Sung through the ship.

Sung’s music room was large and bright and every corner was filled with instruments. There were synthesizers and keyboards, stringed instruments of all kinds, and a well-equipped drum set. There were piles of music books covering dozens of genres and alien languages. It was more organized than Sung’s chaotic lab as it seemed like it hadn’t been touched in a while

“This is where I spend a lot of time practicing and writing music,” Sung said as he showed off the room. “I haven’t been in here as much lately though. But check it out, I’ve got some pretty cool gear that I’ve collected over the years.” Sung walked over to one of his synthesizers and flicked the switch. A few bright LED lights shone as the system powered on and Sung began to play an electronic melody. He hit a few different chords and ad-libbed some funky riffs to add more melody to the tune. 

“I’ve been playing the synthesizer for as long as I can remember, it’s an awesome instrument. So, what do you think?” As he turned off his synthesizer, Sung noticed Havve eyeing the drum kit. “Do you want to give it a try, Havve? Really no harm in just trying, right?” Sung hesitated slightly, not wanting to push too far. But Havve turned to Sung and nodded, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

Havve took a seat at the drum set, unsure of what he was expected to do. He adjusted his feet to the pedals and gave them a tentative press to see what would happen. But as he grabbed onto the drumsticks, it was like an instinct was awoken within him. His posture shifted immediately, and his red electronic eyes seemed to gleam with intense focus. He began with a simple beat to keep time but kept going. The beat evolved into a complex rhythm with cymbal crashes mixed in to accentuate the beat. His technique was flawless and Sung was completely floored. He smiled brightly as he watched in wonder. For a while, he had doubted his own findings, but Havve was really the perfect drummer he was looking for.

After a minute of drumming, Havve stopped very abruptly and jolted upright. Sung wanted to applaud the performance, but before he could he noticed Havve tense up and raising his clenched fists to his head. In a violent rage, he began to kick over the drum set and lashed out using the drumsticks as weapons.

“Havve, stop! What are you doing, please!” Sung yelled as he tried to approach, his hands outstretched. Sung began to panic, for a moment he saw that same primal rage within Havve when they first met. Havve stared him down, drumsticks in hand and rage in his eyes. But before he could lunge again, Havve again froze and dropped the sticks. He recoiled away from Sung and crouched down clasping the sides of his head.

“Havve, are you okay?” he didn’t answer, and Sung switched on his neural link, hoping he could make contact again as he tried to slowly approach Havve.

“ _Havve, are you okay? Can you hear me?”_ Havve didn’t react physically, but Sung could hear his thoughts through their link.

“ _I don’t know who I am. I didn’t know I could do any of that, all I’ve ever known is that I’m made to kill. That’s my purpose, I’m just a weapon and that’s what I was always told so why am I able to play like that? What else don’t I know about who I am?”_ His thoughts were frantic and full of fear.

“ _This has got to be a lot to process Havve, but I think we can–“_

 _“It’s all been lies, everything I was told and who I was turned into. Nothing is real, I’m not real, I can’t trust anyone, I can’t–“_ Havve didn’t seem to respond to Sung and his spiralling thoughts continued. Before things got out of hand again, Sung needed to find a way to reach out and comfort Havve. And so, as a last-ditch effort, Sung decided to do just that. 

He stretched his arms around Havve and pulled him close into a hug. Sung held him firmly, not as to restrain him but in an attempt to comfort him. Havve immediately jerked back in response but stopped a moment later as he tried to process what was happening. Havve’s metallic body was cold to the touch and much taller than Sung, but the two stood there for a moment before Havve finally connected to Sung.

“ _What are you doing?_ ”

_“I figured you could use a hug. I figured that it’s probably not something you’ve ever experienced either.”_

_“It’s not..”_ Sung let go and stepped back as Havve hesitated.

“ _It’s hard accepting that anyone wants to help me.”_

 _“These past few days have been a lot to process, and I know it hasn’t been easy on you, to say the least. But I know you can make it through this. I want to help you if you’ll let me.”_ Sung smiled as he looked at Havve and placed his hand on his shoulder. He didn’t recoil this time.  
“ _I’ve got a lot to work through and figure out about myself. I’ve never thought about having a family or friends or anything like that. And, it’s hard to imagine having the chance to do something other than what I’ve been trained to do for as long as I can remember.”_ Havve hesitated again, looking down at the floor.

“ _I guess what I want to say is, thank you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back, thank you for sticking by me for a brief hiatus! I've been dealing with a lot of personal stuff through January and didn't have much stamina for writing. I hope to keep up and write a bit more frequently, but subscribing/following/whatnot will hopefully help keep you updated! Thank you very much to all those who have commented or left kudos! I appreciate it a lot :D xoxo the number one Honse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!!! Thank you for reading the prologue of my first adventure into A03! I just wanted to let y'all know a little bit of how this is gonna roll out! I have my road map set out and there should be roughly 9 chapters. I'm fairly uh,, verbose and I like to write L O N G chapters so each chapter will range from 1200-2000 words! I have a rough idea of what the contents will be, but as things evolve I'll add/remove tags as I see fit! I'll also add content warnings if I feel they're necessary, but I don't think they'll be anything too graphic tbh. Rated teen for swearing and probably some minor violence/blood mentions because... Havve being Havve, you get it. 
> 
> I recently started a new job and I also work freelance doing commissions, so writing mostly happens during my commutes and in my spare time. I have the first two chapters done (Chapter 1 will be going up at the same time as this prologue!), and chapter 3 is currently in the works. I sadly can't commit to a super regular/strict upload schedule, but publishing chapters should give me the motivation to actually get my butt in gear and write them! If you are excited to see where this story goes, subscribing to me/this story will probably be the best way to see when new chapters come out! I really love hearing feedback, so feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> I'm high-key nervous because I haven't published a fic since middle school :')
> 
> Much love xoxo Honse


End file.
